Just Call it a Crush
by Kajiumei
Summary: King BobxOC - Almost like a made up episode/episodes if my OC Shay was included in Recess. Warning! King Bob love story!
1. Chapter 1

It had been this way for as long as T.J. Detweiler had remembered… Shay Steele was always the one girl on the playground most of the kids couldn't keep their eyes off of. She had shiny chestnut hair that was pulled back into a ponytail while the rest of her bangs hung messily around her face in a charming way. Her lips were full and pink, and her eyes were wide with long eyelashes that always seemed to be looking far away. She usually wore a purple V-neck t-shirt with aqua green shorts that had two purple stripes on the side, as well as green jelly shoes.

All of the boys noticed her, from the shy first grade ones who admired how she would sometimes play with them to the six graders who wanted to get to know their mysterious peer.

Shay had never had any close friends on the playground, and was mostly seen on her own just staring at the sky, drawing, or reading. She was seen as aloof and unapproachable, though when she was around others she was always friendly and sweet, but she just preferred being on her own during recess. Despite her seemingly strange personality, she was most kid's first crush on the playground, but few dared confront her.

Only T.J. had ever had the guts to do so and walk away unscathed.

* * *

One day it was a usual recess, and T.J., Spinelli, Gus, Vince, Mikey, and Gretchen were walking out the doors of 3rd street School. "Well you are technically a girl Spinelli…" Mikey said sheepishly defending Vince's point.

"Yeah I know, but you don't have to go saying it all the time!" She said grudgingly crossing her arms in annoyance. "You make it sound like being addressed in the category of the female gender is an insult." Gretchen stated as they strode over towards the playground.

"Hey guys look!" Vince proclaimed, pointing in the direction of Shay. She was just leaving the building like they were, and she gracefully exited as they boys of the group let out sighs of distant admiration.

Every boy at 3rd Street had a thing for Shay, either because of previous kindness she had shown them, or just because she was so mysterious and pretty. "She's like a blooming flower in the midst of us all…" Mikey whispered dreamily. "You said it man…" Vince smiled, staring along with the rest of them.

"Ugh why are you guys always gawking at her! Makes me sick…" Spinelli muttered. "I don't get it, who's that?" Gus asked, still being new at the school. "You mean you've never heard of Shay Steele?" Vince asked in disbelief.

"Shay is a beautiful girl… So kind to kids of all ages, always staring at the sky leaving everyone wondering what exactly goes in her lovely complex mind…" Mikey responded poetically, inspired by Shay's entrance. "Let's just say that she's a well-liked girl around here… but no one can exactly figure her out." T.J. nodded. "Well-liked is far from an exaggeration… My statistical knowledge of the playground indicates that over 92% of the boys of 3rd Street school 'admire' Shay very much." Gretchen pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, well she's just another girl. Don't know why all you dumb guys go googley when she's around!" Spinelli complained.

"Why don't you we go up to her and talk?" Gus asked.

Vince, Mikey, and T.J. all gasped in horror. "Gus… You don't just go up to a girl like that and start talking like old time pals!" Vince explained. "She's a girl of high stature, not to mention she's a sixth grader." Gretchen said.

"Oh come on! You people treat her like she's some sort of movie star. She's just a normal kid! So what if she's kinda pretty and a little bit nice… She's weird! She doesn't even hang out with other kids most of the time; just sits by herself. I'm telling ya, something's wrong about her…" Spinelli said loudly.

"Hey guys… Spinelli might be right! Not about the weird part… But how about we go up to her and ask her to hang out with us? What do ya say?" T.J. proclaimed boldly.

"Uh, T.J. … Nice as that sounds, I think it's a bit risky." Vince said warily.

"Most attempts to confront Shay end in disaster. The subjects tend to sweat and stutter, losing their focus and embarrassing themselves so much they walk away…" Gretchen concluded. "Well I think it's worth a shot. I'm gonna go for it." T.J. declared, heading towards the place were Shay was sitting on the grass.

"Good luck T.J. …" Mikey called, as the rest of the gang just stared to see what would happen.

* * *

Shay was reading a book on the soft grass as T.J. approached her cautiously, reminding himself to stay confident and focused. "Hey there Shay, whatcha doin?" He laughed nervously. "Oh T.J.! Hi, I was just reading this old thing…" She replied happily, shifting her focus to him and turning his way.

"Calm down T.J. … You got this… She's just a normal girl…" He thought trying to relax.

"What brings you over here?" She smiled, sending T.J.'s heart into overdrive practically thumping out of his chest. "Maybe I shouldn't have come over here at all…" He thought in a panic, knowing he couldn't turn back now without looking like a fool.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe…" He started, but was interrupted by one of King Bob's cronies with sunglasses and a black vest over a white t-shirt. "Detweiler, the King wants to see you. Now." He ordered with his arms crossed from a few feet away.

T.J. stole a glance back at Shay and then followed the kid with sunglasses, half-way relieved that the previous stress was gone, but then replaced by a new one as he faced King Bob. When he climbed to the top of the jungle gym, the King was glaring down at him from his throne.

"You wanted to see me sire?" T.J. asked respectfully, wondering what he did wrong. "Ah T.J. Detweiler… I've heard a lot about you… Popular among your peers, a leader and trendsetter… truly a fine example of what a kid today should be… but I must ask you something… What were you doing talking to Shay Steele?" King Bob asked blatantly.

T.J. felt a twinge of fear, like he might not have known about some unknown rule of talking to Shay so he responded carefully, "I was… uh… just going to ask her to hang out with me and my friends…" He stuttered. "You're close friends with her?" Bob asked intrigued. "Well I wouldn't say that… but I guess she…" T.J. started but was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Detweiler, this isn't easy for me to ask, but I need to speak my mind here…" King Bob started, almost nervously. T.J. waited in scared anticipation and was shocked at what the King said next.

"Can you talk to Shay and get her to hang out with me sometime?" He muttered shyly. "What was that your highness…?" T.J. asked in quiet surprise. "Just say good things about me in front of her! Try to get her to like me." He whispered angrily, embarrassed.

"But you're King Bob! You rule the whole playground and you're asking me to talk to this girl about you?" T.J. asked confused.

"Yes, I am the ruler of recess… Kids fall under my authority and power, as it is my solemn duty to provide justice and stability to the kingdom of the kids… But in normal situations like this where it would be inappropriate to use my authority for regular things… I am stumped in how to go about it! How would I, King Bob, approach someone I like without bringing about all of my royalty into it? People just see me as different… and they're right but… I'm just asking you to do this." He explained in shame.

"I can understand your dilemma your majesty, but I must ask… Why me?" T.J. questioned. "You're one of the few kids I've ever seen approach her, and you seem close enough. I know if I sent one of my closer subjects to her, it would only make her see me as a King and not as a normal kid." He admitted thoughtfully, and looked up at T.J. in hope.

"Alright, I'll try… But I'm just telling you I've hardly talked to her before!" T.J. said in defense, but Bob still looked happy as he sent him off.

"What have I gotten myself into..?" T.J. muttered.

* * *

**Oook guys, so I hope you liked the story so far! I know it seems like a total Mary-Sue fest coming up, but I promise things get better if you keep on! **


	2. Chapter 2

"T.J.! How did it go with Shay?" Vince asked running up to his friend with the rest of the gang. "And where did you go after that? You just disappeared!" Gus continued.

"Sorry guys, I got a little bit hung up… You see, King Bob asked me to talk to Shay for him." T.J. admitted, shoving his hands inside his jacket pockets. "What? But why you?" Mikey asked. "Now Bob has a thing for her! What's the deal? Why can't he do it himself?" Spinelli griped. "Are you going to go through with it T.J.?" Gretchen added.

"I have to Gretch…" T.J. gulped as they headed back to class.

The next day at recess time, T.J. headed over to where Shay usually sat. She wasn't there yet, so he took some time to think up some ice breakers and conversation starters. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Usually he was calm and friendly to every kid, but Shay just seemed so great, that to be honest, he felt slightly unworthy and even intimidated, which was rare for him. "Hey T.J., nice seeing you again." Shay greeted, sitting down beside him.

They both smiled at each other, and started talking about random things. After a while, T.J. saw that he really shouldn't have been so nervous about talking to her. She was a normal kid, even though she thought a lot more than other people did. Shay liked to think about philosophy and fantasy, and she had her head in the clouds a lot, which was seen as strange among some kids.

Soon enough they were laughing and just enjoying each other's presence, and this made T.J. like her even more. That recess went by quickly, and when the bell rang both were taken off guard, and stood up to go their separate ways. "I'll see you tomorrow!" T.J. called, jogging off towards his waiting posse. "Till then!" Shay laughed, and walked off as well.

T.J. was hounded with questions from the gang, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay full attention to them. He realized soon that he hadn't mentioned Bob like he promised he would… and now that he had gotten to know Shay a bit more, he was more wary of fulfilling Bob's request.

Bob was king of the playground, and had everything he wanted, and now he was trying to get Shay too? The girl kids dreamed about being friends with? It seemed unfair to T.J., and he felt the urge to win over Shay himself like he had wanted to ever since he was in the 1st grade and Shay had played with their group, teaching them the basics of kickball.

* * *

Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli, and Gus realized as the days passed that T.J. liked Shay more every day, and they were afraid of losing their friend for good. "He spends all his recess time with her now! It's like we hardly get to play with him anymore…" Gus whined.

"I fear that if T.J. keeps spending excessive time with Shay, he might actually forget about us…" Gretchen said grimly, watching T.J. and Shay from a nearby bench. "Well I say we knock some sense into that lover boy's head!" Spinelli yelled, raising her fist.

"Guys guys! This is T.J. we're talking about… He'll come back to us in no time… Just give it a few days…" Vince said reassuringly facing the rest of the group. "I sure hope so…" Mikey concluded, and the remaining five took off to play some tetherball.

* * *

It was another recess with Shay when T.J. was summoned once again before the king. "So how's it going with her?" Bob asked with his hockey stick in hand. "Yeah, it's going great! She's so cool, and really smart… It's actually a lot of fun to hang out with her." T.J. explained pleased. "I mean what have you been saying about me!" Bob replied annoyed. T.J. shuffled uncomfortably and then stuttered out, "Well… I kind of forgot to mention you…"

"You what? But that was the whole point!" Bob raised his voice angrily. "It just slipped my mind! Won't happen again your majesty." T.J. said defensively, raising his hand to promise. "No it won't happen again… Especially since I'm assigning kids to watch you to make sure you do your job right." King Bob ordered.

"What? No I don't need baby sitters! Trust me, I'll do it this time." T.J. said trying to change Bob's mind. "I've already decided. Continue on, but remember… I'll be watching Detweiler." He concluded in finality, gesturing for T.J. to leave.

T.J. slumped over as he exited the King's presence, frustrated that he had to spend his time with Shay talking about King Bob when he had just started liking her so much. The next recess he did what he was told to do, as he noticed kids walking around them suspiciously while Shay seemed oblivious. "So Shay… What do you think of King Bob?" T.J. asked.

"Well… He's a good ruler over the playground… He's almost always fair, though strict. I guess he's ok; why do you ask?" She responded, glancing over at T.J. from her laying position on the grass. "I was just wondering." T.J. said, and then paused for a while. He got some glares from King Bob's guard wearing sunglasses, so he decided to press on under pressure. T.J. started complimenting the King and saying things about how Shay should go hang out with him sometime. Shay simply nodded and listened, taken back by T.J.'s sudden new interest in Bob.

Finally the bell rang, and T.J. retreated without another word leaving Shay confused. "Could have been more tactful Detweiler, but I guess that will do for now." King Bob said following T.J. up the school stairs with his subjects. "You mean I have to brag about you again tomorrow?" T.J. said in annoyed astonishment. "Well of course! Until she approaches me, you have to keep this up." Bob ordered, passing T.J. and heading off to the sixth grade hallway.

T.J. confronted his friends about the whole mess and asked for their help. "Well you could always just tell Shay what's going on?" Mikey suggested. "No way Mikey! I can't tell her that I was sent to talk to her by King Bob! What if she hates me? She could even get mad at Bob and he'll blame me and make my life miserable! Ugh… I just don't know what to do…" T.J. muttered in defeat, burying his face into his hands from his desk.

"Hey, it's ok Teej, we're gonna help you come up with a plan." Vince assured him as Miss Grotke entered the room and started teaching.

* * *

When recess came, Bob sent out his usual spies to keep the Detweiler situation in check and sat on his throne governing the kids as usual. "Spinelli wants to see you sir." One of his servants called, and Bob allowed her to approach. "Alright so T.J. told us about your situation with Shay." She declared crossing her arms.

"Yeah so?" Bob said bored, looking down on the fourth grader. "Well I say you're just being a coward!" She spat, balling up her fists in anger. "What was that kid?" Bob challenged, sitting up in his chair and glaring at the defiant girl.

"If you want Shay to like you, you have to talk to her yourself! Nothing's gonna happen if you keep making T.J. talk to her about you… In fact, that's probably making her see you as nothing but a lousy big shot king anyways!" Spinelli proclaimed. Bob's guards rushed up to the throne and whispered, "Do you want us to take away this defiant forth grader my king?"

King Bob simply stared at Spinelli in thought, taking in exactly what she was saying. He then realized that she was right, and he had to do this himself. He had always liked Shay ever since they met in the second grade, but he was always too shy to go up to her and talk like he wanted to. Even though he was king, he still had the right to make real friends and do things himself and he knew that he had to make things right.

Without another word, he leapt from his throne and headed towards T.J. and Shay on the grass they usually sat in. "Ahem…" He cleared his throat in their presence, causing both of them to look over at where he was standing. T.J. jumped up and stuttered, "You're highness… What are you d…" He started but was silenced as Bob gestured him away. T.J. scampered off while looking back only for a second before rejoining his friends.

"Oh… hi King Bob," Shay started nervously, taken back by his sudden attention grabbing entrance. "Shay, would you like to come see me up on the jungle gym some time?" He asked, his original confidence starting to falter. She paused and turned to fully face him. "I would love that." She replied smiling, making Bob's heart beat faster in excitement.

"Well alright… I'll see you tomorrow then." He concluded turning away, hiding his red cheeks and walking back. T.J. ran up to King Bob and said, "Hey King Bob, it gets a lot easier to talk to her… You just gotta relax and be yourself." Bob looked down at the fourth grader and smiled at his advice, then said, "Thanks."

* * *

**Yay chapter 2! I've already started working on the next one... and I'm greatful for the review so far. Yes, from the start I thought Shay was sort of a Mary-Sue, but I'm hoping for more character development as time goes on, and next chapter you will definatly get more insight on Shay. I promise I'm not trying to make myself Shay or make the world revolve around her... I'm just having fun with a story because I've always wanted to make a King Bob love story ^_^ The way I see it... I remember when I was in elementry, and there always seemed to be someone everyone just admired... So I find her a believable character. Sorry if you don't agree... I think it's alright to make up someone like her every once in a while. I actually have a lot to say, but who reads the bottom words anyway? XD If you got this far, you care ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

That morning T.J. started off on his bike that Friday and arrived at the school earlier than usual. He muttered to himself angrily because his mom had sent him off a few minutes before time, but then he put his bike away and sat at the front steps waiting for his friends to show up. He was surprised to see Shay walking up to him and sitting down beside him like life-long friends.

She didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead with a distant expression on her face as usual. T.J. awkwardly decided to break the ice and interrupted her thoughts saying, "Something on your mind Shay?"

She turned and faced him and surprised T.J. by wearing a strangely distressed look as she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm a little bit nervous about recess…" She started, turning her gaze towards the ground.

"What? Why?" T.J. asked; puzzled by this new side of her he had never seen. "T.J., how do you see me?" She questioned out of the blue, redirecting her eyes at him looking immensely focused like she was eagerly awaiting his answer.

T.J. gulped; not exactly too keen on admitting any sort of admiration for her that would be deemed strange or inappropriate.

"Uh…" He started, trying to word his thoughts tactfully. "Well you're a nice person… And to be honest I was pretty nervous coming up to you that one day. You seem out of it a lot… Not that it's a bad thing to be out of it!" T.J. rambled, mentally frustrated at his lack of digression.

"No, I understand. A lot of people tend to avoid me… and I know it's my own fault. I can just be really unfocused sometimes: I don't like it." Shay admitted, squeezing her knees together.

"I just like don't know what to say around people, but you're one of the first friends I've actually became close to. I'm really grateful for that." She smiled, but then went on as T.J. blushed silently. "The reason I'm a bit scared is because… well King Bob is in charge of the playground… and all of a sudden he wants to see me? I don't know what I should say… What if I get distracted and act boring? And… why did he want to see a person like me anyway…" Shay said sadly, wrapping her arms around her legs and looking away from T.J.

T.J. stood up and crossed his arms beginning to speak. "Listen, Shay, you need to have more confidence in yourself! Believe it or not, most of the kids here at school… they really like you but are just too nervous to just start a conversation! Sure you're kind of off in your own little world… But what's wrong with that? I say you just go and be yourself." He said encouragingly, giving her a supportive lecture.

Shay looked up at him, shocked at his speech, having never been so abruptly advised, and T.J. felt a twinge of fear that his words had been too harsh or he had crossed a line by speaking so directly to her.

Then she started laughing and rose to her feet, much to T.J.'s surprise. "You're one of the few people who actually talk to me like a great friend. Thanks T.J., you're right." She smiled, turning her eyes back towards the school while moving a stray hair back in to place with her hand.

"I'll see you later ok?" She laughed again, and walked into the school building without another look, but being secretly extremely grateful for T.J.'s straightforward ways and new-found friendship that she could rely on. Shay had a hard time feeling confident about herself from how she scared off people so often, and this is why she found herself interacting more with kids in a lower grade or being alone, not feeling exactly worthy among her classmates. Facing King Bob, the kid in charge of the entire playground, would be a serious challenge for her, but with a real friend behind her, she knew she could do it.

* * *

"Shay Steele is here to see you sir." Jordan announced from the kings right side. Bob sucked in a deep breath and replied, "Send her up."

As she climbed up the jungle gym stairs, she reached the top and took a moment to overlook the playground as she never had before. "Wow… It's amazing up here!" She sighed, impressed with the view. King Bob cleared his throat and said, "Well thanks." She smiled at him, trying to hide her nerves while not spacing out, and Bob felt some heat rise to his cheeks unwillingly.

"Sir, are you alright? Are you too hot? Where's that fanning girl?" Jerome asked in protective annoyance. "Enough! I'm fine!" Bob growled, trying not to call attention to himself at the moment.

"So is there something you needed me for your majesty?" Shay asked as she stood in front of him. He stood up and quickly responded saying, "Please, just call me Bob," trying to ease some of the tension. Shay was a bit taken back by being allowed to call the king of 3rd Street School only by his first name. He was always so demanding and confident in his proud title, no kid at the school had dared call him anything less than King Bob. "Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

King Bob looked down for a second, not exactly sure how to explain himself to her. He didn't want to straight out say that he liked her a lot… or admit to his secret wish of actually getting a real friend. No, he didn't want to scare her away because there just had to be a way that the ruler of the playground could find someone to see past his title. Bob had a feeling it could be her.

"Listen Shay… This isn't easy for me to admit, but I've liked you for a long time now but I just never had the guts to go straight up to you and say something; especially after I became Prankster Prince and then on to King of the playground. I know I'm kind of intimidating… But can you give me a chance to show you I'm just a normal kid?" Bob said shyly, risking his inner thoughts that could be rejected.

Shay was silent for a moment, taking in what she had just heard. All this time she had thought of King Bob as the confident ruler, unapproachable to the regular kid… But she never thought that maybe he felt the same way as her: that he just wanted a close friend who could see them for more than what they appeared to be. Bob was the same as her.

She then took both of his hands in hers and replied happily, "Of course. I would love it if we could become really good friends." Bob was surprised, but then smiled in embarrassment, seeing their hands touching. After that Shay sat by Bob's side during recess and they talked and laughed, finally finding someone who shared a common trait that kept them from others… Finally they had someone else who understood and would stand by them despite other judgments.

* * *

**Hehehe... Hope you guys didn't mind this cheesy chapter :] I have a lot of fun writing these! I worked hard to develop Shay's character more in this one... and I like her insecurities and flaws she has, like feeling insecure around kids her own age and how she's always spacing out so she doesn't mind being alone a lot. I don't really think she needs an extremely serious back story to make her a more believable or interesting character... So I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far! They mean a lot ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"I think Saskatchewan is Canada… Isn't it?" Shay answered Bob when he asked her where the province lied. "That's where I thought it was, but I wanted to make sure." He nodded from his throne.

Shay now had a seat beside him that was dragged to the top of the jungle gym just yesterday, despite her protests that there was no need to go through the trouble of getting her one. Bob was secretly extremely pleased with her regular seat beside him, thinking her almost like his queen now. Shay was far too oblivious to see things between them the same way.

"King Bob! We have a situation with some third graders regarding a game of tag…" Jerome declared distressed, as Jordan led the three kids over. They were arguing among themselves until Bob silenced them and asked them what the problem was. The girl in the middle started, "They aren't playing fair! Every time I tag them, they tag me back really quick before I can run away," she sniffed, close to tears. "Nu-uh! She's just too slow!" The two other boys argued.

"Enough! Did all of you decide on the rule of tag-backs?" Bob asked. "Yeah we did!" The younger boys answered, while the girl didn't reply. "Then those are the rules! If you don't like them, don't play." He declared, gesturing them away with his hand. When the kids got off the jungle gym, Shay watched the younger girl run off by herself, obviously frustrated and upset. She felt a surge of pity for her, understanding how painful it could be to feel like you're pathetic, or being picked on. Shay didn't like it at all.

"Are you sure it was ok for you to just let those kids keep playing like that? Wasn't that a bit unfair for that little girl?" She asked Bob gently. Without hesitation he responded with authority, "If they all agreed to tag-backs, then no one broke the rules. I cannot simply show pity and favor the weaker! It would be unjust. I am bound by the Law of the Playground."

Shay looked down towards the right corner facing away from Bob, shifting in her seat to be leaning away. "Well I don't think there's anything wrong with showing some compassion sometimes." She pouted.

Bob sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands in frustration. "I know how you're feeling… But as the King, I must enforce justice… I have to make decisions quickly and with finality; there's no room for hesitation or pity!" He tried to explain.

She glanced back over at him sadly, and said, "Isn't there some happy medium?" Bob was about to rebuke her, but then Shay stared at him with wide pleading eyes, giving him a shy smile he couldn't ignore. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such a soft spot for her, but a part of him liked it as well, being addicted to her kind features and adorable laugh. He reluctantly began to give in to her request.

"Alright… You can have part in some of the decisions… But only the ones I let you have..! Ok?" He sighed, turning away. Shay's eyes lit up and she giggled, "Yay, thanks Bob. You won't regret it!"

Then she suddenly got up and sat upside down in her chair, with her torso parallel to the ground with her hands lying crossed over her stomach while her legs were sprawled over the top of the chair with her head hanging loosely near the bottom of the chair close to the ground. "What are you doing…?" Bob questioned, raising one half of his unibrow.

"I'm sitting down." She responded dully, swinging her feet carelessly. "That's not how you sit down." He pointed out, leaning over on his right side towards her. She turned her head back at him and said, "Contrary to what you might think, the world isn't black and white you know."

"I don't think the world is black and white!" He scoffed at her accusation. "I don't mean it literally; I mean you seem to think that there's an answer for everything, and everything can be solved and put into place, but that's just not true. Sometimes there is no reason or solution. Sometimes things just are, and there's nothing we can do to change it." She explained.

He gave her a confused look, but sort of understood what she meant. "There can be one if people are willing to find it; to have the initiative and perseverance to look for the answer." He said carefully, defending his viewpoint. "Well I suppose we can both agree that some things can be solved, and others are left to chance, hmm?" She said lightly, smiling over at him from upside-down.

Bob laughed and jokingly agreed, asking Shay how the view was from there. "Come on and try it!" She encouraged. Bob glanced around and replied, "No way! What if someone sees me… I have a reputation to uphold. Who would respect a ridiculous looking King?"

"Scaredy cat…" Shay muttered slyly, giving Bob a mischievous grin.

Bob glared back playfully, and annoyingly complied. "Alright alright, really quick." He laughed, getting up and sitting on his throne like a space shuttle seat, letting his legs rest on the top of the chair while his head hung from the seat cushion, staring at the playground upside down.

"This is absurd…" He chuckled, turning to Shay with her hair falling to the ground like upside-down girl's pigtails. "Watch out… As long as you're stuck with me, there's a lot more of this fun to come." Shay snickered, giving Bob a playful smile. "Looking forward to it." He replied, returning her smile with one of his own.

* * *

**Yay here's another chapter! Did you guys think it was over? Hehe... Well to be honest, I'm still working on this story... But I just don't know where to stop it! I guess I'll just keep keeping on... if you guys tell me you like it :] Reviews inspire me to update faster! Thanks for the few I have so far, but having more would mean a lot to me :D Thanks again guys ^_^ And don't stop now! Some conflict will brew in the next chapter... Tehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

"May we have a word with you my liege?" Jordan started quietly from the desk left of Bob in their usual sixth grade classroom.

"What is it, you two?" Bob asked, dully picking at his pencil's eraser in boredom. "Well sir, it's about Shay Steele… We are concerned about the situation." Jerome went on nervously, fidgeting. "What are you talking about? What situation?" Bob demanded, annoyed at what his two advisors were getting at.

"It's nothing against you your majesty! We are only thinking about what's best for you and the school…" Jerome said, and Jordan picked up where he left off by saying, "What we mean is… well… We're not sure that it's best that Shay remains with you during recess. Rumors are spreading, and there's no denying that you've changed some since then sire…"

"Changed? How so?" He asked, partially ignoring the rumor part they mentioned. "The way you ruled before… it was with great strength and pride! And now… all of a sudden you become friends with one of our old classmates and before you know it, she's helping you make decisions? We fear that the kids will lose some respect for you, and your authority will be in jeopardy!" Jerome stated anxiously. "We only want to help your majesty… and we fear that this sudden change is affecting your ruling… and…" Jordan followed up, not needing to finish his sentence, as their point got across.

Bob sat there shocked at this sudden accusation from his advisors, and began wondering if they really were correct, and having Shay by his side was softening him up and causing him to make wrong decisions when ruling the kids of the playground. Ordinarily Bob would have rebuked his advisors, angry they would step so far out of line by accusing the king of rejecting his duties, but he put more thought into the matter. King Bob had always demanded respect, and ruled with an iron fist, granting him constant respect and loyalty from all sides of the playground… Was that really changing without him noticing?

He felt a bit fearful at this thought, but then he remembered how he felt when he was around Shay. When Bob was with her, he could finally be himself. He didn't have to monitor everything he said carefully, or demand attention: he could actually enjoy himself and have a normal relationship… one that didn't need him to control someone else like he did with all the other kids in the school, including his own advisors and closest friends. Bob felt happier than he had the entire year before he had gathered the courage to invite her to spend recess with him… and it had only been a few days!

He was torn between duty and joy… But then he realized he didn't necessarily have to choose yet.

"Jordan, Jerome; listen up." He ordered, and both of their postures snapped up dramatically, as they leaned in slightly towards King Bob.

"Give me one day, and after it I'll decide what to do about this situation. If I find that this is all an exaggeration that you've come up with, then things will stay the same, but if I see that my time with Shay is negatively effecting my ruling… Then I'll do something about it." He responded with finality.

Bob's advisors gulped, hoping that they didn't oversell their side of the Shay situation, but then they humbly agreed to the king's decree, and turned back to the board when the teacher walked in. King Bob didn't bother paying attention… Instead he took the time to mentally decide something. Today he would analyze the kids of the playground to see if their respect for him had decreased, and what they thought of the situation. Likewise he would review his previous decisions in an attempt to review all the evidence towards Jordan and Jerome's claim. If there was a problem, it was Bob's duty to fix it… as King of 3rd Street School.

* * *

"Are you alright Bob? You've been acting sort of weird lately…" Shay said concerned. "No it's nothing… I just have a lot on my mind." He answered quickly, lost in thought. She wasn't convinced though, and took off into thought herself, staring at the clouds like she used to do constantly before she sat with King Bob. "I'm going to go to the water fountain… I may be gone for a while, so you don't have to wait here." He told her.

Shay nodded and went down the slide, then walked off to her usual spot from back then. There she sat, idly picking at the grass with a worried look on her face. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she noticed Bob talking a lot to other kids, and sending his servants to do the same. He looked like he was trying to figure something out… and he was thinking a lot about something… But he wouldn't tell her what.

She glanced up at the playground and saw T.J. and his friends romping around nearby. Shay took a deep breath and walked up to them asking if she could talk to T.J. for a minute. "Sure thing." He answered curiously, and followed her to the nearby fence to talk.

"Bob's been acting weird lately… and I'm not sure what to do." She admitted, fidgeting while leaning against the fence. "Oh yeah! I've seen him asking around a lot lately… not really sure what it's all about though." T.J. shrugged. "Maybe I'm just overreacting." Shay sighed, kicking up some dirt.

"Hey, don't worry about it ok? Me and the guys will figure out what's going on. You can count on us." T.J. smiled, happy to help out a friend. "You would do that for me? Thanks T.J.!" Shay responded with relief. "We'll get to the bottom of this… Be back later." He finished waving back at her before running off to his friends.

* * *

"Alright so you guys got the plan?" T.J. whispered from the huddle of all of his friends. "Yup, we'll figure out what Bob's asking everyone about." Vince nodded from in between Spinelli and Gus. "Let's go!" Mikey chimed in, and they broke off heading into separate directions to talk to different kids. They covered all corners of the playground, asking all graders what was going on. From the bushes, Randall watched T.J.'s group of friends scatter, and he decided to dig up some dirt on the situation as well…

After a while, the group re-gathered and shared what they had learned. "The Diggers say that it had something to do with Shay and Bob! Apparently they were asked what they thought of them together…" Gus started. "And what did they answer?" T.J. asked. "Uh… I forgot to ask." He admitted sadly.

"Guru Kid told me that trouble between royalty was askew… Like the balance is out of whack! Apparently King Bob is distressed over something." Mikey translated the confusing quote from Guru Kid. "Swinger Girl told me there was a fight between them… and Bob was going to stop being friends with Shay." Gretchen added. "No way! I heard from the Ashley's that those two are all lovey-dovey! They wouldn't stop jabbering about it… Makes me sick…" Spinelli said, making a gagging sound. "But Hustler Kid said…" Vince started, but was interrupted by a voice not too far away.

"Everyone's saying something different… But I know the truth." The voice said, coming from a kid leaning against a tree.

"Butch! Can you tell us what's going on? Everyone has a different story." T.J. said, rushing over to the kid with a white streak through his hair.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya… I heard it straight from Bob's goons themselves. Apparently they've been asking kids what they've been thinking of Bob lately… You know… if Shay made him soft." Butch explained darkly, his arms crossed as the six gathered around him.

"What? But why would Bob think that?" T.J. gasped. "No one knows for sure… But I heard that Bob's been letting Shay help him on some decision making… Rumors are spreading… mostly by boy-loving girls like the Ashley's though. No one really takes it to heart…" Butch continued, wiggling the toothpick in his mouth. "So anyway, Bob's getting scared that kids'll not like him hanging around with her… That they might get the wrong impression… And if he gets enough evidence that she's changing him… then BAM! She's gone for good…" He finished dramatically.

"You mean… Bob would get rid of her?" Gus gulped. "No way Gus! Butch is always going overboard with his stories…" Vince assured him, glaring at Butch.

"Either way, we can't let this slide! We have to tell King Bob that Shay's not making him soft! In fact… I don't know about you guys, but I like Bob a lot better now that Shay's been hanging out with him at recess." T.J. declared. "Now that you mention it… Bob's sentences have been far more lenient than usual…" Gretchen pointed out. "Yeah, he doesn't throw around stupid taxes or dumb decrees as much anymore!" Spinelli laughed.

"It seems like King Bob is a lot more compassionate on his fellow kids… What a beautiful soul Shay has for helping our ruler find his inner peace…" Mikey sighed. "Yeah, we all like having her around!" Gus stated.

"Well I just told you the story… It really doesn't matter what you guys think. If Bob thinks she's a bad influence on him… She's history." Butch said grimly, pulling out his toothpick and breaking it in half. "We'll have to do something." T.J. chimed in, and took off towards the jungle gym to talk to Bob.

* * *

**It's been a while, but here's the next one! I would love some of you guys's opinions on what to do next! I'm slightly stumped O_O Well after the next chapter that is... Reviews are extremely sweet! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to see Bob!" T.J. demanded, facing Jordan and Jerome from the bottom of the jungle gym. "The King is very busy now. Come back later." They scoffed, waving off the group of kids. "We need to tell him that he needs to stay friends with Shay! For the good of the playground!" Vince voiced loudly.

"That is none of your concern! From the research we've gathered, it's obvious that Shay is only ruining the King's authority."

"Says who? You clowns?" Spinelli growled.

"You children wouldn't understand." Jerome muttered, about to call the guards to take them away. "She's been helping the kids who need help! The ones who feel like the world's just out to get them… Wouldn't you want someone like that ruling over the playground?" T.J. defended.

"It's not that! Shay is nice… I'll give her that… But what King Bob needs is not some inexperienced girl to give him advice! That's our job, as his friends and advisors! It's obvious she just doesn't know what she's doing, and has no right to aid our King in such a straightforward way." Jordan replied annoyed.

"Hey… You guys aren't jealous of her... Are you?" Gus asked pointing at them.

Jerome and Jordan looked shocked, and quickly composed themselves answering angrily, "Of course not! Where would you come up with such a far-fetched idea like that?"

"They are jealous!" Spinelli jeered, and the other kids joined in. "Stop this right now! I demand you leave at once!" Jerome yelled, pointing away in the direction opposite of the jungle gym.

"Hold on a minute Jerome." Someone interrupted, coming out of nowhere.

"You're majesty..!" Jordan proclaimed, shocked at Bob's sudden appearance, thinking he was up at the top of the jungle gym. "I snuck out for a second to clear up my thoughts once and for all… and I heard this conversation and decided to listen in. I now have come to a decision." Bob decreed, and Jerome and Jordan gulped in fear. "Shay will stay with me, since she isn't negatively affecting my ruling. I enjoy having her around, and I think it's alright for everyone, is this not so you two?" He said, pointing his hockey stick at his two advisors.

"Forgive us sire… Maybe we were a bit jealous of all the attention Shay was getting from you…" Jordan admitted. "We had just been by your side all these years, and not once did you allow us to help with any decision making!" Jerome explained; both sixth graders faces downcast towards the ground.

"It's fine. I won't hold it against you." Bob replied gratuitously. "Now leave for now, I would like to have a word with Detweiler and his friends…"

Jordan and Jerome took off and Bob faced the group of six. "I heard what all of you were doing this recess… and I must thank you for getting to the bottom of this dilemma." King Bob sighed, relived that he hadn't ended up unable to be with Shay until the 7th grade. "It's fine your highness. We did it because Shay asked us to." T.J. said smiling.

"Shay asked you to do this..?"

"She was scared she was doing something wrong, or that you weren't ok: but now it's fine." T.J. responded, and then continued saying, "So I guess we'll be off now… Wanna play some kickball guys?"

The group of six took off agreeing towards the field and Bob pondered his thoughts. He felt guilty he had made Shay worry about him, but now he was glad to say that nothing was keeping them from hanging out together anymore. "Hey Bob!" Shay called from a distance, approaching him shyly.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've made you worry Shay; I just had to do some thinking, and now I realize something." He apologized quietly. "What is that?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "I'll let nothing get in the way of us being together anymore… Because I really like being with you." He said, trying to sound confident, but blushing at the same time.

Shay looked up at him, awestruck at his kind statement. Then she impulsively walked up to him and hugged him, smiling out of pure joy that things would stay the same between them, and she never had to worry about their friendship anymore. Bob was shocked at first, but then came to terms with what was happening, wrapping his arms back around her shyly, holding her close. A few seconds later, they pulled back, both of their hearts thumping loudly while their cheeks pink with a shy smile glowing on their faces.

"C'mon, let's go back up to the top of the jungle gym." Bob finally started, looking away out of embarrassment, and headed towards the stairs. "Ok…" Shay sighed, following behind him happily. However… In the distance someone was watching…

This was something even Randall J. Weems, a snitch to the core, was fearful of. He had snuck around the playground and heard the rumors first hand concerning King Bob and Shay Steele… and what he found was a bit disturbing. From what was going around… Randall determined that Shay and Bob were in fact… dating. With this information, he could ruin Bob's credibility, deeming him unfit for the throne by having such feelings for a girl… a taboo among kids. What if they had even kissed? The thought made Randall shudder.

Randall had always been wary of digging up dirt on King Bob… considering the power Bob held to make his life miserable if he wished. He decided to keep the information classified for now… Doing a bit more snooping and sneaking to confirm it with his own eyes. After this, if he wished he could show kids the treason Bob was committing, and even earn himself a chance at a spot for the throne. Randall chuckled at the thought, and crept away to tell Mrs. Finster that he had just seen one of the 2nd graders playing with a toy from home that would need to be confiscated. Ah, he loved the life of a snitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Bob strolled into the sixth grade classroom that day after recess with Shay by his side and took his usual seat by Jordan. She started off to the back where she usually sat, but Bob grabbed her hand in the aisle she was walking in and she turned towards him, confused. He looked over at the kid on his right side and flicked his free hand, motioning him to leave. The boy frowned, but understood, picking up his things and moving to the back of the room. Bob motioned to the desk with a smirk. Shay smiled as she took her new seat beside him, ruling against telling him he didn't need to do it.

As class started, Shay wrote Bob a note, and passed it to him nonchalantly. He picked it up from his lap, and glanced down at it as he opened it under the desk. "I'm super nervous for that math test coming up tomorrow… You ready for it?"

He placed the note under his book with a few lines sticking out beneath it and wrote a reply; passing it back to her when he was done. "Unfortunately, not really. Hey, would you want to study together?"

Shay's eyes lit up as she read the note, glad for the opportunity. She could handle almost every subject, but math was always harder for her. She memorized things easily, but actually applying formulas and doing work with numbers was always difficult for Shay to manage. Her parents wanted her to get a tutor, but for this upcoming test she would be happy to be helped by someone with all A's like Bob and she was sure they would approve as well.

"Yes that would be great! I'll need all the help I can get!" She scrawled quickly, passing it back to him when the teachers back was turned to the board. Bob read her handwriting quietly, and decided that this was a great chance for him to get some alone time with her. On the paper he wrote, "My house tonight?" and tilted it towards her so she could see.

She scanned it for a second and then looked up, nodding at Bob with a smile on her face. "Robert, Shay… Is there something you want to tell the class?" A loud voice from the chalkboard pronounced, staring the two down with disapproving looks. "No sir." Bob replied, looking dead ahead into the teacher's eyes.

The teacher grunted in annoyance, but then turned away and began teaching again. Shay sighed in nervous relief, being terrified of getting in trouble, and shifted her focus back to class before giving Bob a thankful look. He smiled back a second after Shay turned back to the board, and he eagerly awaited the final bell.

* * *

"Geez class was gruelingly long today…" Shay muttered, walking out the front doors of Third Street School with Bob by her side. "Yes it really was…" He agreed, itching his crownless head. Shay told him once that she liked him a bit better without it, so when he wasn't at recess, he often took it off around her.

"So… You sure my studying at my house tonight is ok?" He asked, boarding the bus with her.

"Well we probably can't do it at my house… My parents are really strict about who I have over. They say they have to know the guy's parent's and stay in plain sight the entire time! It's really annoying…" She replied wearily, taking a seat next to him.

"Well I'm sure my mom won't mind if we work at my place."

"Yeah that sounds fine! Call me later when your Mom says it's ok for me to come over. Here's my number…" Shay said, digging through her backpack, pulling out a piece of paper and pencil: writing down her home phone number and handing it to him. Bob took it from her hand and put it in the side pocket of his backpack carefully, after agreeing to call her once he got news.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us there my liege? No disrespect… But you do struggle with math… Usually we do your homework." Jerome asked from the phone after he told Bob how to do some problems.

"Are you insinuating something?" King Bob demanded, yelling into the receiver. "No sire! I just wanted to make sure you could handle helping someone with math when you struggle yourself…" Jerome replied apologetically, explaining.

"You've told me enough about the things I was questioning. If I need any more advice, I'll call, so stay near the phone." Bob ordered, and hung up the phone.

Under normal circumstances he would have never dared help anyone with math alone, let alone at all… But this was Bob's chance to hang out with her with no distractions, and nothing was going to jeopardize it. Although he didn't completely understand some of the problems… thanks to Jerome's quick lesson over the phone, he felt confident enough to help Shay with the study material, but just in case he could slip away to the nearest phone secretly calling one of his advisors for extra help.

He hoped that they would have some free time after studying to do something fun, but that depended on her. Bob was a bit nervous about their time alone, but he had to play it cool and keep calm around her to show her the easy-going side of him most kids never saw.

The doorbell rang a moment later, and Bob rushed to the door trying to calm down his last minute nerves. He opened it and Shay stood at his doorstep with her books and pencils in her arms, dressed in warmer clothes then he usually saw her in.

"Come on in." He said, standing aside and gesturing her to enter.

Shay smiled shyly and took a few unsure steps inside, and after he closed the door Bob set off to his room beckoning her to follow. Bob quickened his pace when he heard other footsteps in the other room closing in on them, but he couldn't get away in time.

"Robert! Is this your little friend?" A woman with shoulder length brown hair with a slight curl at the end wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt asked, walking up to her son with a smile. Bob sighed, face palming himself as his Mom circled Shay curiously.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Shay greeted her sweetly, extending her hand for a handshake.

"Oh none of that young lady!" His mom laughed and gave her an unsuspecting hug, taking Shay off guard. "It is so nice you meet you! Robert talks about you all the time! You're the first girl he's brought home." Bob's mom said happily with her hands on Shay's shoulders giving her a wink as she said her last sentence.

"Mom! Go away!" Bob moaned, trying to shoo his mother back to the living room. "Nothing to be ashamed of dear! You're only in the sixth grade after all… far too young to have a girlfriend already." She replied beaming.

Bob was just about to lose his temper with his excited mom, but a man interjected his next sentence saying, "Now Honey, I think we should let them get to studying, don't you think?"

The man had black hair like Bob, but had a goatee beard. He wore a plain white shirt with dress pants on like he had just gotten home from work, and he stood behind Bob's mother and put his hand around her waist. "Alright alright… You kids learn something!" She called, and followed her husband back into the living room. Bob threw his father a gracious look before he turned away, relieved he had saved him from further humiliation.

"Ugh, I'm sorry about her…" Bob muttered in shame. "No don't be! I think she's wonderful." Shay laughed as she followed Bob to his room.

His room was simple enough, with tan wallpaper, dark blue carpet that complemented his blue bed covers and dressers. He had a nightstand and lamp on the right side of his bed and on the wall there was a poster of a hockey player and a dartboard beside it.

"Alright so about math…" Shay started, and the two sat down on opposite sides of his bed and began studying for their test tomorrow.

They spent about an hour working on it, Bob being able to explain all of her questions luckily, until she brought up the Quadratic Formula. Their class had only ever touched on it, but the basics would be on the test, and Bob had forgotten to ask Jerome about it.

"So… What do you do here?" Shay asked, pointing to the long complicated formula. Bob looked nervously down at the book, racking through his brain to come up with a way to explain it to her, even though he himself had forgotten the concept completely. He then decided that he needed to contact one of his smarter subjects in secret, not letting Shay know that he didn't know what to do. Bob was trying his best to impress her, and so far succeeding.

"Excuse me one minute… Need to use the bathroom." Bob said quickly, and hopped out of the bed and into the hallway. "Oh ok." Shay replied, staring at the book to try to figure out the answer.

Bob rushed to the phone and dialed Jerome's number, but after a few rings it was apparent no one was picking up. "Curses!" He muttered; dialing Jordan's number next. Once again he got no reply, and he even tried calling Scribe Kid, but that line too was busy. "What do I do now?" He questioned himself out loud while trying all of their numbers again.

"What's wrong little brother?" His older sister Sheila asked, walking up to him in her red turtle-neck dress with matching high heels. "Nothing." Bob replied quickly, seeing as the last thing he wanted was his sister butting in now.

"Come on Robert! Tell me what you're doing." Sheila insisted, taking the phone out of his hands and putting her other hand on her hip. "I'm just trying to figure out something! It's none of your business; now give that back." He replied; reaching out for the phone she had taken. She jerked it back with a smirk and said, "Does it have something to do with that girl?"

"So what if it does?" Bob frowned, annoyed at his sister's constant dominant attitude towards him.

"Let me help." She smiled, hanging up the phone. "Ugh fine… I'm just trying to figure out how to do a math problem… to help out Shay." He admitted, speaking low so she couldn't hear him in the next room. Even though Sheila was extremely girly, and sometimes humiliated Bob for fun, she was smart and sometimes helpful, so she explained the problem to her brother so he would know what to do.

"Oh ok… Well thanks Sheila." Bob nodded at her, relieved but ill at ease, expecting her to make fun of him for trying so hard to impress a girl.

"You really like her don't you? I've never seen you so stressed out over a friend." Sheila laughed as Bob started to head back to his room. "Well… yeah. I guess I do." Bob shrugged, not bothering to lie, knowing that his blush would give him away either way. He cringed, waiting for his sister's jeers that were bound to come with his confession, but nothing came.

Sheila only smiled and nudged her brother with her elbow before taking off back towards the kitchen whispering, "Hold on a sec." Bob watched her leave and then come back with a box of pizza that had just been delivered a little while ago. "Here, you guys can eat this." She said, handing him the box.

Bob stared, awestruck at his sister's consideration before he came to his senses and jogged back to his room where Shay was waiting. "Sorry about that… I brought dinner!" Bob declared, opening the box for them to eat. "Alright! Thank you." Shay smiled, and took a slice while Bob continued; "Now I think I know how to do this Quadratic Formula thing…"

* * *

"Well I think I get most of it now! Thanks so much for all the help Bob. You're really smart." Shay gushed, extremely satisfied with herself. "Well I'm glad I could help you." He replied, shutting his book in tired contentment. It was annoying for him to have learned all that stuff so quickly, but it was worth it to see Shay so pleased with her work and confident for tomorrow.

"I still have a few minutes before my mom picks me up… What do you wanna do now?" She asked crossing her legs and pushing her math book aside.

"Umm…." Bob started, trying to think of something to say. Truth was he hadn't thought this far ahead past the studying. He was so focused on knowing what to say for math related things that he completely forgot what he would do when he had some free time with her... alone… at his house. At the thought, he felt himself get more nervous, unsure what to do next.

Shay tilted her head a bit and asked if Bob was alright because he looked a bit pale. "No I'm fine!" He answered quickly. He shifted his position on the bed, facing the window while Shay sat next to him fully facing him as her legs were only inches away from him.

"Hey so Bob… I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now…" She started.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why did you call me up to spend recess with you in the first place? Like… Why me?" Shay went on, embarrassed that she might be asking a dumb question.

Bob felt some heat rise to his cheeks as he thought of the reason why he had wanted to spend time with her when he first sent T.J. Detweiler to talk to her for him in the beginning. He didn't want to openly say to her that he thought she was pretty or sweet or mysterious… though he still thought all those things of her and even more. The last thing he wanted to do was drive her away by making her think he liked her too much in a creepy way, but deep down he knew that as long as he was honest with her, she would understand.

"The truth is… I had always wanted to get to know you. I admired how kind you were to all graders, and I always saw that you were alone… but people still thought about you and were intimidated by you. I… kind of wanted… to help you not be alone anymore… I saw some of me in you." He started, and continued on as Shay listened quietly.

"I never really had too many friends. I was the class clown you know, acting out to get attention. My pranks made me enemies, but kept me in the center of attention. I liked it there… It was comfortable and made me feel wanted. As Prankster Prince, I was someone. I never really had anyone who saw me for anything more than just the kid who pulled jokes, and I used to think I was ok with that. Then I saw you… you who were alone most of the time, like I felt most of the time. I don't know… a part of me always imagined us understanding each other. Gah I'm sorry, I must sound so stupid."

Shay scooted closer to Bob and took ahold of his hand like she had done before and said, "I kind of felt the same way… I guess we both saw each other as untouchable… out of reach of the other but of the same mindset. I was just so insecure that I never dared making real friends… You helped me see past my own negative thoughts. You helped me figure out that I'm someone important too."

Bob and Shay stared into each other's eyes, locked with understanding and the feeling of acceptance and safety they had never found before in their peers. It was like a deep connection was formed in between them since the beginning, and they had both just accepted it and knew that they needed each other and it was ok to feel this way. They would never be judged by the other or have the need to change themselves… They had someone that a lot of people could never find: something so rare and wonderful that it couldn't be forgotten or ignored.

Bob leaned in closer to her, his chest turning towards her leading his left hand to the side of her face. He cupped his hand at her jawline, thumb and index finger on either side of her ear as his four fingers weaved their way into Shay's chestnut hair. She made no move to pull away as Bob shortened the distance of their faces to each other's, never once looking away from their eyes. Slowly the distance closed as he tilted his face so their lips softly met for a brief moment. With their eyes closed, Shay moved towards him, deepening the kiss without opening their mouths, and in a few seconds the pulled away in unison, watching the other with blushing cheeks as the parted.

Both of them simply smiled shyly with bright red faces as Bob embarrassingly lowered his hand from her face just in time for his mom to yell, "Shay! Your mother is driving up! You ready to go?"

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! Love! Well sorry for taking so long guys! If it makes you guys feel better, I'm posting this at 4:20 in the morning because I've been working on it all night for you! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I made it really long for your satisfaction ^_^ And I'm sorry about all the cheesy thought stuff... I'm a sucker for that you know. I hope I've developed both of their characters enough for this chapter to make sense, but if not, just tell me! I haven't gotten a review in forever! Please show your support of this story; it would mean a lot :]**

**One more quick note! You know my story picture? It's one of Shay and Bob... My original work of them in colored pencil. If you would like to see my digitally completed picture of Shay and Bob... Go to my profile and then go to my DeviantART page. It's in my gallery labled "King Bob and Shay" Take a look to see what our two protagonists look like! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a sight Randall had never dreamed of seeing… A sight so horrifying, he literally fell backwards into the street. He had never dreamed of stumbling upon such a scene… Then again, he hadn't planned coming here.

Randall had just bought a new pair of binoculars that were of premium quality with accurate adjustable features. His dad told him to try them out for a spin, and he was very excited to do so as he took a short walk through his neighborhood, looking through windows at his unsuspecting neighbors. He had spied on them before, but they mostly led boring lives. Randall preferred spying on his classmates in school, seeing as he had Ms. Finster to confide in with his findings. He had never planned on being out long, but he found himself carried away with his new toy, and he ventured on to a new street finding himself at a normal looking two-story house.

"Let's have a look see what's in here…" Randall giggled as he approached the house from the left side, peering into the nearest open window from the sidewalk. It was just getting dark outside and he peered through his binoculars and saw something peculiar. It was King Bob and Shay Steele inside talking to each other! He had never dreamed of such an opportunity, nor did he know that one of them lived in 2107 Maple Street.

"Crimany! So this is where King Bob lives? And he's with Shay?!" Randall gasped to himself, observing the hockey poster behind them which made him assume it was Bob's house. "Wonder what they're doing… Suspicious…" He muttered to himself, taking a closer look.

They seemed to be just talking at first, but then Bob started to look nervous, and Shay grabbed his hand. Randall scratched his head, wishing he knew what exactly they were talking about that was so important. He kept watching, and before he knew it, they kissed each other.

Randall was shocked at the sight, and fell over backwards in surprised dismay, disturbed at such a heinous sight. Kissing a girl?! Disgusting! But he now had all the proof he needed to bring Bob down… committing an act that was vile by nature to kid kind…

Although Randall was thoroughly repulsed, he couldn't help but allow himself a grin of triumph for having discovered such a secret by chance. He scampered away back to his street and planned for the big day of snitching he had to do tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm sorry for being so late on the update guys... School's got me busy again and I'm sorry this is such a short chapter _ I promise soon as I can I'll make the next one... but it might be the last... The epic conclusion! But.. If you guys liked this story enough... I might consider continuing! **

**I did notice... there is another King Bob story out there... newer then mine that... well kind of reminds me of my own story... In many ways. It's sort of like my story, but spun around. Of course I'm not accusing anyone of anything... My plot is easy to come up with, but still it sort of suprised me. Shay started off being the perfect girl, but as the story went on I like to think that I gave her some flaws and made her into a more believable character... and I really hope you guys see it that way! If you have any critisizm for me, feel free to give it! I accept all suggestions, and if there's a plot you would like to see, or more of something you want, do tell me because I can only get better. **

**Like always, thank you so much for reading 3**


End file.
